Goon Too Soon
by Krystelle Kalana
Summary: Krystelle is an angel, and a turned one at that. She has lived her life in secrecy and wished every waking moment for death. She has walked the earth in her own way. She has tried to take her own life. Then the Teen Titans found her. They saved her, healed her gave her a home. She found a world to live in. But no one can escape their past. Not even Krystelle.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: This story and storyline was thought up before I even began to start making an account. I loved the character's name so much; I decided to keep it as part of my own (even if it is not my actual name). Finally, I must add, feeling it is mandatory, that the only character that I in fact hold title to, would have to be Krystelle. She is mine, and no reference of her was made in any situation. The rest, they are not my characters; they do not belong to me. This story is told entirely from Krystelle's point of view.

Gone Too Soon

_I have spent my life wishing not to wake. That I could sleep and dream away the things I have done, the things I have brought upon this mortal world. _

_I am no mortal, not the way the others see me from their spaces in between the clouds. To them, the "pure", I am a monster. I am impure. A fallen one. Someone who can never truly be part of their society. To them, I am garbage. I am nothing._

_My name is the only thing they gave me. The only thing anyone gave me besides hideous looks when I passed. It is not my fault that I am this way. It is not my fault. It is theirs. _

_They made me the way I am._

_The people who called me 'daughter'. The people who hated me. I have only ever tried to show them kindness, but they do not want to hear it._

_So I left the place I was not welcome. Any sane person would stay. _

_Maybe I am not sane. Maybe I _am_ a monster. A freak._

_An angel._

_That is what I am by definition._

_An angel who can no longer go back to the place the mortals called heaven._

_I called it torture._

_Because I am not perfect, and they did not accept me the way I was. Because I am dark inside. Because I have killed._

_But it was not my fault._

_Now the only one who cares is a part of my own mind that I can only find through dreams._

_He cannot help me when I am awake._

_He is a shadow, pure and to the point. _

_Pure and simple._

_Purely darkness._

_He protects me. He holds me when I am scared. But he is not real._

_It feels as if he is out there somewhere, out there searching for me. Out there begging to be heard. Out there, completely unaware that I exist. To him, I am the shadow._

_To him, I am the dream._

_To him, I am not real._

_Emerald. The first color I have seen upon the shadow. His eyes._

_They are no color I have ever seen._

_They are not human._

_His eyes are the same every time, I know it is no coincidence._

_The shades of a light sea foam, like a sheet of glass that clouds when one looks into it._

_A strange sight that one can not tear their own eyes away from. I still do understand why this is all I can see._

_I do not understand why the vision is so important. _

_Maybe it is real; maybe it is only what I imagine it to be, the shadow. _

_Maybe I have already seen the real from, but I do not look close enough at anyone but my own reflection._

_Not like anyone even wants me around._

_I have gone through hundreds of cities, each one less and less welcoming to someone like me. Someone who is dark inside._

_Someone who has killed the innocent. _

_Someone who understands why._

_Shadows are not the same as darkness. They represent a life in which you have not yet come into contact with. Someone who you are supposed to meet. Someone. _

_Someone is out there and they can hear me. Or they could ignore me._

_I lived. I left. I woke up every day into a world of nothing. But I know there is something._

_Something that I need to keep living for._

_Because I will find out why._

I am thrown into cool, dark emptiness. I am awake again. Staring at an ash gray tiled ceiling. I do not have a home. I should not be here. I should be gone. My first impulse is to get up and run, but my body does not respond to such thoughts. I lay there, for hours it seems, but I know it is only moments. I do not know where I am. I do not want to remember why I am here.

I turn my head and whatever is beneath me crinkles as I move. With a start, I realize it is a hospital bed. I am in a hospital. I think.

There is a table next to me, and there are twelve half chewed and dried up pills. I know what they are, and what they are for.

I close my eyes and try to remember what I am doing here, and if I was injured.

And I am thrown right back into nothingness when I look for my memories. I nearly choke as I remember it all. Death. I remember death. And then life again. I remember swimming behind the glass of a useless body, I remember choking on air, and I remember staring at the bottom of a dock. I remember them. I remember blurriness, I remember their voices. I remember the ones who saved me.

My eyes shoot open again.

_Move_, I command myself. _Get up_, I scream in my mind. _Go_. I do not move. Not an inch. I let out a breath and managed to push myself up, struggling all the way.

I am not alone in this room.

There is another girl.

And I already know who she is.

She looks at me, violet eyes glaring with concern. She is dressed in indigo with a hood over her head. Her skin is pale grey, and from this I know she is a demon.

I know what she thinks of me already.


	2. Chapter 2

"You're awake." The violet haired girl's voice was dull. She spoke in a monotone, not showing any form of emotion. I did not respond. I opened my mouth, begging to be able to speak. I only found that I could not. Not yet. She kept talking.

"Are you feeling any better?" Again, I opened my mouth, praying for a sound to come out. Movements had never taken so much strength before. I forced out a few words.

"W….Where. Am...Where am I?" She did not seem surprised at my struggle to find words.

"You're safe. Can you tell me your name?" I looked down at my legs, pleading for them to move. They did not.

"What's wrong with me?" My voice wavered and stuttered. She again responded calmly. She pointed to the table beside me. The choked up pills. Pills. My heart sped up in anger, adrenaline.

"You don't remember anything?" I could not nod, or shake my head. I said nothing and looked down. My eyes stung with an unknown emotion. Guilt. Anger. Something. Some form of emotion I did not recognize.

"I don't want to remember." That was the truth. She shook her head. She should not have asked. She should have been more direct. The demon girl looked at me again. Her eyes demanded answers.

"We need to know what happened. Can you remember?" I glanced down again, avoiding the pale girl's gaze. I could not lie, but I had to this time. I knew lying would destroy me. I knew I would blaze.

"No." I was burning. I knew I was. I felt like I was roasting. My throat demanded liquid. My mind demanded purity, but all I can choke out is, "Water. Please." I was scratching my throat, my mind screaming. Screaming out in pain. Screaming out in anguish. Screaming out. Screaming.

And her eyes widened. She was scared. I was tearing at my skin, begging for something to drink. Even blood. I was fighting myself, my arms trying so badly to rip at something. I let them grasp the edges of the hospital bed and sat, with my hand turning white against the metal bars.

"Water..." The girl was gone in a moment, and my mind was yearning for anything cold. Anything. Anything.

Then she was back, hand outstretched, clutching a clear smoggy glass. It was filled to the brim with water. I grabbed at it, almost demonically and drained the whole glass. Her eyes widened while watching me drink. I swallowed.

"Okay?" I felt as if it was a question. Nodding, I handed the glass back to her. She took it and set it down on the table next to me. Then her violet eyes flickered back to me. "Can you tell me your name?"

"I could." I had stuttered, but I paid it no mind. Neither did the demon-girl. She waited a moment in silence, as if waiting for me. Then I realized she was serious. "It's Krystelle." She nodded.

"Raven." She droned in her monotone.


	3. Chapter 3

"Raven." I echoed. A perfect name for a demon, I decided. She gave an abrupt nod and turned away, collecting something from the table.

"Like the poem." The poem had been banished in my home. My parents had called it 'too evil for little girls to read'. I had heard of it though. She kept talking. "So what's the story behind your name?" I was stunned.

"You actually want me to tell you?" Raven nodded, still not looking at me. I shifted; a bit of feeling came back to my legs. Her head turned a bit as she glanced back at me, concern flickering across her eyes for half a moment. "Fine." I paused, drinking in a bit of air. "My…..mother…wanted to name me Crystal, but it was too generic for her I guess." That was part of the truth, not all of it, but most of it. Most.

"Sounds more interesting than my back story. Now that you're feeling better, maybe you'd like to meet the rest of the team." I felt my eyebrow rise. A team? I stared at Raven; with what I was sure was a puzzled look. She looked taken aback. "The Teen Titans?" She said it as if it should spark some recognition. It did not.

"I'm…..sorry…but I have no idea what you are talking about." She let out a laugh.

"Beast Boy's going to like you. He loves bragging." I heard her add under her breath, "Especially about himself." I kept my eyebrow raised for a moment then turned to face my feet. They moved a bit. I didn't smile, but I did feel a little recovered. Then I noticed that Raven had vanished. I scanned the room, finally taking in the appearances of it.

Solid gray with three or four matching hospital beds and different types of tables. Odd.

There were two doors on either side, I could not decide if they were entrances or exits. But I felt it did not matter.

I was alone again, and this time, I hate the silence. Silence. There was no one. I closed my eyes again, trying to escape. Trying to find a way out. Trying….fighting.

Then I heard the doors fly open and a series of footsteps had entered. My eyes fluttered open, not wanting to see. There were four people I did not know, and Raven.

The first person had cocked their head and I could already tell she was no form of human. Her head was covered in pink hair that was probably longer than she realized. Her eyes were bright green, a more light green that held no white. Only green. Her skin was a deep orange and she instantly started talking.

"Hello, what is your name how did you get hurt do you feel any better?" I had to shake my head to keep up with her.

"Her name is Krystelle. Slow down Starfire." Raven spoke for me. I only looked down, a bit of my own hair falling in my face. The girl Raven had called Starfire nodded and kept silent.

Then a boy was talking. He was taller than I was with sleek black hair with his eyes covered by a mask. I already did not entirely trust him. I never trusted anyone who would not show their eyes. He spoke calmly as if I was a wild animal. I cocked my head to one side as he spoke.

"You're alright, right? I'm Robin. We need to know what happened to you." My nostrils flared.

"Why do you care? As soon as I am able, I'm leaving. I'll be gone and it won't matter." I could sense him tense; he must not have been used to such untrusting guests. He gave me a tight smile.

"At least tell us what you were doing under the dock." My heart almost stopped then. I glanced up at Raven, wishing for her to make him stop. She nudged his shoulder and shook her head. I silently thanked her for that.

"Let me try." That voice came from the shortest one, a solid green boy with a black and purple uniform. His skin, his hair, his eyes. All green. I swallowed. "Hi." I nodded. He smiled, showing off a few fangs. He was not quite human. "So, can you tell us, or do you just…not want to?"

"The second one. It happened. I'm fine now. Why can't you people let that go?" I felt a bit more enraged, but I pushed down all my thoughts. He held up his hands, pretending to be defeated.

"We just want to help." My shoulders shifted backwards defensively and animal-like.

"I can take care of myself."


End file.
